


can you keep a secret?

by sanctify (pains)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, Eavesdropping, Gen, Partial Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: come on and dance with me.
Relationships: ladybug & chat noir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	can you keep a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> hi it friday the thirteenth oooooh
> 
> have this short little thing
> 
> not even ladybug is immune to bad luck, especially since her kitty's powers are Stronger on such a day

Ladybug smiled as she watched her cat dance under the light of the moon. Shame, if the moon was full tonight, it would have looked even more magical.

He still hasn’t realised that he isn’t alone. He continues to hum under his breath as he takes little hops on the rooftop, swaying his hips, throwing his arms out, and spinning around. It all looks so silly, yet he looks graceful dancing. Is he a dancer? She would never ask, the question being too personal. She would not want to invite questions in return about herself so she errs on the side of caution.

He starts humming under his breath and, of course, he’s also a talented singer. Probably a family versed in the arts? No, he once mentioned that he was a lover of science.

_ “Take me to the sky,” _ he sings, before dissolving into more hums.

The black leather of his suit clings to him, hugs his lithe figure, leaving nothing to the imagination. He does a pirouette, before slipping back to first position. Then he abandons that and starts moonwalking, popping his arms and making ‘robotic’ noises with his mouth.

She stifles her laughter behind her hands, not wanting to alert him yet to her presence. He didn’t know she was going to join him tonight, after all. (Fridays were always Chat Noir’s solo patrol days. And today was Friday the 13th, an auspicious day for the wielder of the Black Cat Miraculous.)

He starts singing again, and a chill runs down her spine when it’s a melody that has been haunting her nightmares.

“Little kitty on the roof, dances alone without his Lady.”

Except, it sounds peppier, bouncier. But it’s still there, that haunting melody. ( _ Un petit chat sur un toit, se languit sans sa Lady _ over and over and over, like a haunting refrain from some B-rated horror movie that she and Alya loved to watch during sleepovers.)

He stops singing and instead goes back to humming happily. He moves to first arabesque before he drops his arms and places his foot down, sighing. “This sucks.” He huffs, scratching his head.

“No matter what I do, I’m still too awake.” He looks up at the night sky, his frown visible from where Ladybug was hiding. “If I don’t get even a wink of sleep at all tonight I’m going to look like a panda.” He abruptly sits down on the rooftop, legs crossed. “If I fall asleep in class, I don’t think Mme. Bustier’s going to let me go easily.” He sighs, resting his chin on a fist.

_ Mme. Bustier?! Chat Noir was in her class?! _

She needs to leave. Right now.  _ Shit, _ this was such a bad idea. She’d missed her window of opportunity to come out and surprise him for a patrol together and now she was paying the consequences. Why was her cat even talking to himself out loud?! What if someone heard him?!

Then again, it’s not like anyone would have been able to reach this rooftop by ordinary means. And with his superior hearing, he would have heard the sounds of civilians coming his way, easy enough for him to sneak off into the night to find another rooftop.

(It was only her good luck, which stayed even on a day teeming with bad luck, that allowed her not to be heard or  _ sensed  _ by him. Maybe the energies he was receiving today were also part of the reason why he hasn’t realised he wasn’t alone?

Screw that, he was giving her big, fat hints to his identity without him knowing. Her luck was not holding up.)

“And then there’s fencing too. And piano, and Chinese…” He lies down on the rooftop, groaning, not knowing that just a rooftop away, his Lady was having a big crisis.

_ And basketball. And probably a photoshoot for a new line. Heck, maybe a charity event?! Who even knows with his schedule?! _

Oh, God.

Oh sweet Kwamibuster, no.

She knew who her kitty was.

She had to go home. Now.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [reflekdoll](http://twitter.com/reflekdoll)


End file.
